


石墨×lof

by aimunideyingzi



Category: alllof
Genre: M/M, alllof - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimunideyingzi/pseuds/aimunideyingzi
Relationships: 石墨/LOF
Kudos: 3





	石墨×lof

大开的窗户。赤裸的身体被摆出任人玩弄的姿势。  
  
手脚被牢牢绑在窄小的床头金属铁杆处。  
  
全裸的私密处里有着粗大的按/摩/棒。还有紧紧咬住床单的闷哼声。  
“嗯～”  
  
lof的头发黑玉般有淡淡的光泽，脖颈处的肌肤细致如美瓷。  
  
而现场lof身上处处是青紫的吻痕。看似整齐的被子里充满着糜烂气息的淫/液。  
  
石墨把绳子解开，按/摩/棒丢走。抱起lof，把手插进lof的嘴里，恶劣的抽/插模仿着性/爱的动作。  
  
石墨轻笑到：“别咬了啊，再咬，我会心疼的～”  
lof声音有些哑：“不要你管…”  
石墨：“宝贝真的想咬的话，咬我～。”  
lof：“呜……”  
石墨：“这是惩罚哦～”  
把手抽出来，拉出暖味的长长的银丝。  
  
lof因为之前的前戏身体酥软。此刻就像个布娃娃任凭石墨的摆弄。  
  
石墨把住lof的腰部，架起lof的双腿。抚摸着lof精瘦的腰身。在次进入lof湿润的蜜处。  
  
  
有时用手擦过那些吻痕。lof就会闷哼一声。  
  
石墨狠狠的插进去，都会感觉到lof的私密处骤然收紧，lof身体的颤抖。  
  
但是无论怎么艹，lof只是闷哼几声，微红着眼框。湿漉漉的眼睛倔强的不落下泪水。  
  
看到这样的lof，石墨总会想：想看他哭，在自己的身下哭。  
  
  
  
石墨加大了下身抽/插的力度，用力的把精华射在lof体内。  
  
石墨抽出身子来，lof也因为这激烈的性事浑身不受控制的颤抖起来。后/穴因为刚刚经历过性/爱而躺出白色的精华…  
  
  
石墨想着想着俯下身子，含住lof胸前的两颗红樱。牙齿咬住lof的左边的那颗红樱，啃噬着。石墨右手蹂/躏着右边的红樱。知道充血了才满意。  
  
“唔……”一阵酥麻感传遍了lof的全身。  
反反复复的捏按“别～疼～”  
lof克制不住的哭出来：“别……别这么弄……”听道lof像撒娇一般的求饶声。  
石墨不知道受到了什么蛊惑，强硬的吻了上去，唇齿相接。微微撬开lof的唇齿。石墨的舌头立刻在lof口腔中游走着。把lof口中的蜜汁一点一点吸食干净。  
在lof以为他要窒息而死的时候，石墨放开了他  
“哈～哈～～”大口大口的吸空气。lof脸色闷红着。  
“小哥哥，缺乏锻炼啊～”此刻的石墨笑的像一只狐狸。当然，如果lof此刻在加一层滤镜，石墨就是狐狸。  
  
后/穴深处的精华已经开始慢慢外淌着，沿着lof洁白的大腿淌在石墨精壮的腿上。  
lof羞红了脸。微微挣扎，想要离开石墨的怀抱。  
石墨也察觉了腿上冰凉触感。  
美人微微抗拒的样子很美，更别说还是自己喜欢的人。  
下体又开始微微发硬。  
却还是凭着理智把lof抱起来走向浴室：“乖，别乱动，我先帮你把里面的东西清理一下。不碰你了，惩罚你总是吞我的事就过去了～”  
  
石墨把lof放在浴池里，放了温水。  
lof的两条腿高高地抬起，挂在浴缸沿上，红肿的小/穴毫无遮掩地暴露在清澈的水下，里面缓缓流出一丝丝白色的液体。  
石墨：（md，差点维持不住）  
伸出一手插进红肿的穴/口，轻轻旋转挖弄，导出里面的液体。  
  
lof现在的身体有些敏感，总是“嗯～哼～。”的叫着，听的石墨不硬对不起自己。  
  
体内的手指微微抽出，却没有离开lof洁白的皮肤，继续在水的作用下绕著穴/口轻轻滑动，偶尔插进去一点，又迅速拔出来。  
“宝贝，你说这里这么小，我是怎么进去的啊～？”  
“宝贝，你别叫好不好，你也不想再来一次吧？嗯？”  
  
lof全身僵硬着，要哭不哭的眼眶和粉色的双颊。在水里的皮肤因为折射似透明。  
石墨深吸了一口气。  
  
lof老老实实的让石墨擦干了身体。  
  
可是石墨却忍不住了。  
  
石墨一头趴在lof脖子上，张嘴咬在他颈侧，但没用什么力道，像是奶狗在磨牙似的。  
然后lof就听他声音委屈的不行的说：“好想做……我想插进去…可是你刚处理完…”  
lof见过很多面的石墨，有霸道的，有温柔的…………很多很多，但石墨从来没用这种语气说话。  
lof心一软刚说可以，就条件反射的想起了石墨是怎么对待他的。  
但石墨自己就先一步说：“我知道现在不行……”  
“我只要想到lof里面好紧，好热，我就硬的不得了，根本射不出来……”  
石墨的声音简直委屈的哭出来。“帮帮我好不好啊～”  
lof咬牙：“只能用手。”  
石墨脸上的表情瞬间变化：“嗯，只用手。”  
lof的手轻轻握住石墨已经抬头的下体，有些生涩的撸动着。  
石墨：“嗯～在重点，宝宝～”  
lof忍无可忍，眼神微变：“别叫了啊”  
撸动的大手不自觉的用力，大力的撸动石墨不断流泪的下身。  
石墨在这种刺激下，精/液大股大股的喷溅了lof一身。  
lof身上还有着红痕。被白浊粘满的手.腰腹迷人的养眼。  
石墨心理默念：我不是禽兽，我不是禽兽。  
lof什么也没说，转身去冲澡。  
  
  
  
PS：再见！不写了，真的卡文www。  
  
  
  



End file.
